Getting out of the City Luke's POV
by ajcarricato10
Summary: you read the original story, but now let's see it from the beginning, and a different angle


Getting Out of the City (Luke's day)

"Ravi, what are you doing?" Luke asked his brother when he looked over and saw that the boy was shoveling sand out of the ground like a dog looking for a bone.

"I am digging a hole. Zuri told me that if I dig far enough down, I'll reach China!" Ravi replied excitedly.

"Dude, I think she was…" Luke started, then remembering that if his brother was occupied, he would have the next few hours to do what he wanted, alone. He was stuck here because his nanny, Jessie, decided it would be fun to take him and his siblings to the beach in New Jersey for the weekend. He hated the beach, but thought that he might be able to score some hot beach babes, so decided to come along instead of hanging out back in the penthouse with Mr. Kipling and Bertram.

"Are you going to help me, brother?" Ravi then asked, breaking Luke out of his daze.

"Uhh I'm gonna have to pass, bro" Luke said, already focused on jumping into the ocean. He left Ravi to digging and splashed into the waves, diving farther and farther out. For the next 2 hours, Luke body surfed the waves, floated around on his boogey board, and even got to talk to a really cute blonde chick that was from a local town nearby. He soon got bored of the ocean and decided to check on Ravi. He got out of the ocean, grabbed his towel, and looked over to where his brother was digging, noticing that it was a lot wider and a lot deeper than before. Luke dried off, thinking of how bored he was with Ravi off digging to China, and Emma, his other sister, off looking for hot lifeguards to talk to. Jessie and Zuri were still back at the house because Zuri had slept in and Jessie (of course) had to pick out the perfect swimsuit.

"Not like she wouldn't look good in anything she puts on…" Luke muttered to himself, finishing off drying and laying his towel out to lie down. He grabbed his sports magazine and began to look at it, but quickly got bored and decided to just try to take a nap. No sooner had he began to drift off to the sound of the seagulls and crack of waves when he heard a high pitched scream from somewhere to his right. Thinking it was Ravi, he jumped up, looking frantically to where he knew his brother was. To his relief he saw that his brother was still digging, almost so deep now that he couldn't be seen from where Luke was.

"Then what was…?" Luke thought to himself, looking around for the source of the scream. He looked as far down the beach as he could, and then looked to the left and saw that the sound wasn't a scream, but laughing coming from a young boy about Luke's age who was being buried in the sand by his older brothers. The boy was only a head sticking up from the sand, with his feet sticking out from the other end of where he was buried. His two brothers, who were identical, looked to be about Emma's age, maybe older. They were taking turns tickling the young boy's feet, causing him to laugh and squirm in his helpless position.

"Hey, that looks kind of fun" Luke said, the gears in his head beginning to move. "I wish I had someone to do that with, but then I would have to get up, and dig a hole, and…oh!" Luke excitedly said, looking over to the spot where, even though Ravi was no longer visible, he knew his brother was. A wicked smile grew on Luke's face as he got off his towel and thought of a quick plan.

"Hey Ravi, this is looking like a great sized hole" Luke said as he approached the edge of his brother's hole.

"Hi Luke! Thank you, I've been working on it all morning." Ravi replied, while Luke helped his brother get out of the hole for a break. Luke could see that his brother was very proud of his work, Which meant that he wouldn't want to get buried if it meant putting all the sand back in it.

"Well, did you find China yet?" Luke asked, not sure where to fit in what he wanted to do.

"Sadly, no" Ravi said, "but if I keep going I bet I will!"

"I mean, you _could _do that, but you know what would be even more fun?" Luke said, biting his lip and hoping that this would work.

"What…?" Ravi asked, looking at his brother questioningly. Then Ravi saw how weird his brother was acting, and looked past his brother to the little boy buried in the sand with his older brothers messing around with him. He quickly put two and two together, and (even though Luke didn't know it at the time), he was multiple steps ahead of his dim-witted brother.

"Well, I feel really bad about not spending time with you and leaving you to digging this huge hole, so I thought it would be fun to…you know…hang out." Luke finished, trying to sound discreet.

"Oh you do…?" Ravi replied, smiling at his brother's pathetic effort

"Yeah, I do. So I was thinking that I would help you put the sand back in. But you see, we Americans fill in holes differently than where you're from." Luke said, trying to make his lie sound believable.

"Oh you do…?" Ravi repeated, actually kind of liking how Luke was thinking so quickly on the spot. "And how do you do that?"

"Well, when people dig holes in the sand, it angers our beach gods" Luke began, "and you do not want to mess with them. So after you're done, and you want to put the sand back in, someone from your family has to be a sacrifice and has to be in the hole when the sand is put back in, at least up to their necks."

"Oh my! I don't want to anger the beach gods! What am I going to do Luke!?" Ravi asked, faking a frantic meltdown to stay with his brother's lie.

"Well, one of us will have to be the sacrifice." Luke said, smiling to himself that this was working.

"I don't want to do it!"

"Well neither do I!"

"Tell you what bro," Ravi said, "I'll play you for it. We'll play a simple game. Similar to your American rock, papers, scissors. What do you say?"

Luke laughed, letting his teenage ego get the best of him, and thinking it was an easy win, said simply "you're on Ravi. Best two out of three?"

The boys stood on either side of the hole, and after Ravi explained the names and rules, began round one. Ravi thought to himself that he better let Luke win the first round before messing with him, knowing that Luke would never remember the complicated names he had thought up let alone who beats who.

"Ready Luke? One…two…three!" Ravi shouted, revealing Strock, while Luke had played Hagami. Strock was the word for "rock" in Ravi's country, while Hagami was the word for "paper", which meant that Luke had won the first match. "Well look at that, congrats Luke!"

"I won? I mean, pshh, yeah of course I won, this game is easy! Ready for the next round? One…two…three!" Luke put out his middle and pointer finger, which he thought Ravi had explained was called Shmie, while Ravi had his hand flat, which Luke took as being paper, meaning he won. "Oh yeah! Won again! Get in the hole Ravi!"

"No, No Luke, I won. You put out Shmie and I put out Hagami, which is rock. So I won." Ravi explained to Luke, who was taken aback that he had lost.

"Fine then, the score is one to one." Luke said, really getting ready and trying to remember the rules Ravi had told him. "One…two…three!"

To Luke, it had happened so quick; Ravi explaining that he had won, meaning Luke was going to be victim to his own prank, Luke getting into the hole and putting his hands behind his back, and Ravi beginning to pile the sand in around him. Luke knew there was no arguing with Ravi now, because respect of gods was big to him, and he wasn't going to let Luke get out of this one. As the sand started to build up to his knees, Luke looked around the beach, and saw that Jessie and Zuri had arrived. Jessie was putting on sunscreen, and Ravi had run into the ocean, and Luke guessed that she was so mesmerized by the ocean that she had ignored Jessie's pleas to put on the protection from the sun. Luke looked away to see that Emma was by the lifeguard stand flirting with some guy who didn't even look that attractive. Luke thought he was no comparison to his own young teenage looks.

"Ow!" Luke exclaimed, and looking back at Ravi, he saw that the boy was the whole way up to his stomach now, and with each sand pile he flung into the hole, Luke's breathing slowed more and more, and the pain had come from his ribs. "Hey Ravi, can you ease up a little?"

"Oh I'm sorry Luke. I don't want to displease the beach gods…"

"Wait…did you know I was lying?" Luke said, finally realizing he had been fooled.

"Oh yes, but this has been fun!" Rave sneered, now covering Luke's shoulders with sand. He patted down the sand and finished off by building the sand up to Luke's chin and patting the sand down again.

Ravi was so busy enjoying pranking his brother that he didn't realize Jessie had come to see what they were doing. Luke was embarrassed to have his hot nanny see him in this position, and was even more embarrassed when Jessie took Ravi's side and wanted to keep him stuck in this hole.

"Jessie, No! Please dig me out! I don't want to stay buried!" Luke pleaded and started to cry and pout that he wasn't going to get rescued. He tried to squirm around, but with his hands being pressed against his back, and no leverage to move his arms out, he was only tiring himself out. Meanwhile, Ravi and Jessie were walking back to where they were sitting, and Luke began to squirm even more, to no avail. He wondered how long they would leave him like this. The prank he was going to do wasn't going to be that bad, and he only wanted to keep Ravi buried long enough to take pictures and taunt him. Luke saw Emma pass by, after striking out with the lifeguard. He shouted out to her to come help him, but she just laughed and acted like she hadn't heard him. He began to squirm again but then stopped, realizing that no matter how many times he tried, the sand was heavy and wet and Luke was trapped underneath in cement. He began to tear up again, watching his family enjoy being together and splashing and playing in the ocean. He was glad he had gotten to do that before his brilliant idea. He then thought about how his day had really gone downhill, and how he really hated the beach. He saw the girl from earlier walk by with one of her friends, but when he said hi, they just laughed and walked away from him. Ouch. He was getting sand in places he didn't want sand to go, did something unspeakable in his pants, and his face felt like it was on fire from its constant exposure to the sun.

After what seemed like forever, Luke saw that the members of his family were finally getting out of the ocean. He was glad when he saw Jessie look over at him, and was even happier when he saw Ravi and Emma coming over to where he was imprisoned.

"Good news, Luke. Your punishment is over" Emma laughed.

"Did you have fun bro? Maybe this will teach you a lesson and you'll stop your dumb pranks." Ravi added, and Luke saw that he was looking modest and smug for how he had tricked him.

"Just please get me out of here."

It took Emma and Ravi nearly an hour to dig Luke out of the sand, and Luke couldn't help but think that Jessie had chosen the two weakest of the Ross's on purpose just to add to his torture. When he was all dug up and returned to where Jessie and Zuri were cleaning up, he wanted to just drop to the sand and sleep for the rest of his life.

"Hope you learned your lesson, Luke" Jessie said, and he saw that she was trying very hard to keep from laughing.

"I…I d-did…." Luke said, yawning loudly and swaying in place. He just wanted to go home and sleep, but Jessie was lecturing him and before he knew it his eyes were closed and he wasn't paying any attention to what Jessie was saying, but dreaming of his home, back in the city that he loved, and how much he missed it.


End file.
